


Rage and Remembrance

by lufthexe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufthexe/pseuds/lufthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time he had reborn, it was as if a piece of himself was lost to the sands of time. This time, there had been only rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Remembrance

By the time Ganon remembered, it was too late. Each time he had reborn, it was as if a piece of himself was lost to the sands of time. This time, there had been only rage. Rage and anger and resentment, clenching his fists and coloring his gaze and heating his blood until it was finished, and he remembered with shaking breaths. 

He remembered. 

And goddesses; now it was too late -- blood had already been spilled, the crimson staining his hands as he hovered over her body, disgusted.

It had been too late, too late this time.

And now she was gone, gone, gone; all because of his crimson hands; and surely, this time what was left of his blighted soul would break and shatter; she had been the only thing tying him to this wretched place each time.

And she rarely remembered, but that had not mattered. He had loved her still.

And this is where his love had brought them; to bloodied hands and wide eyes, adrenaline leaving as rage drained away , replaced with only horror and blood and pain; the Hero had shoved that goddess-damned sword into him, and it was nearly enough to distract him from the horror that lay in from of him. The Hero tried to round him to go to her side, but even dying he blocked him from her, greedy of her still, an unstated lust for this princess that must surely despise him now. 

He is dying; he will not stay dead, and he will be stuck with this memory, surely; it will only justify her hate of him, for how twisted must his love be if this is what it has become, so warped from it's original incarnation; just like him. What had his first life been like? Surely it had not been so consumed by rage like this. 

But there was no time to remember, not when blood was running down his chest and pooling at his knees, the sword sticking out of him, a heavy weight that dragged him into this world and apart from it, twisting him from this earth shattering reality, where the Princess was dead at his knees, to something beyond, something that beckoned forth, tearing him away from the visceral world. 

Her blank eyes, still open, filled his gaze as he collapsed forward, her golden hair streaming on the floor floating on the blood, and he no longer knew whose blood it was. The sword was torn from his frame violently, and he collapsed completely, his weighty arm coming to rest over her. 

Zelda.

Perhaps, he thought bitterly, perhaps she would remember him in the next life. And maybe, just maybe, he could remember her before it was too late. 

The triforce glowed, and then flickered out.


End file.
